shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Team?!? Shiro Kain, Lucifer, Nova Blade!!/Part 2
On a flat, white island, near the Sabaody Archipelago On a flat, white island with no trees, no hills, not even a breeze. It’s like the Calm Belt on land. The island is roughly three times the size of Sabaody Archipelago. In the middle of the island was two palm trees with a hammock tied to them both. A man was sleeping in the hammock. '' '???: Boss. Boss. Boss. Boss. Boss!! 'Boss: '''Hmm? ''(yawns loudly) ''What do you want, Ed? This better be good, you interrupted by nap… '''Ed: '''Oh yes, yes, yes, yes. It is good. Our beasts have captured a beautiful and all three of them are returning. '''Boss: '''Oohh! Finally, it’s been weeks since they captured any women! ''(smiles happily) In the distance, the wyvern, dinosaur, and gargoyle can be seen flying towards the island. They all landed near the palm trees and put the girls down. '' '''Rose: '''Oi! What’s the meaning of this?! Where am I and why was I kidnapped?!? '''Boss: '''Hehehe. You are on a nameless island that has no magnetic pull, so that way, no one can get to this island without a map of this specific area. ''(smirks) You were on either a jungle, desert, or winter island, correct? Rose said nothing. '' '''Boss: '''Of course you were. Well, on each of those island, I had put one of these beasts to live there and whenever beautiful, sexy human females come along, the beasts will grab them and bring them here. '''Aoi: '''What do you intend to do with us?!? ''(asks angrily) '' '''Boss: '''Oh, I intend to sell you to the Human Auctioning House as slaves. Each of you are honestly more beautiful than any other girls that I’ve gotten before, so you’ll fetch a high price, hopefully a Tenryuubito will show up. Hahahahahahahaha. ''Aoi growled at the thought of being sold as slaves. Rose looked over to her left and saw Crystal lying there, unconscious. Rose jumped into the air and shot out blasts of fire at the gargoyle’s face. The gargoyle stood still and when the smoke of the attack cleared, the gargoyle had not even a scratch on its face. It used its tail and smacked Rose into the ground. '' '''Boss: '''Oi, don’t do that. Her price will lower if she has damaged. ''(whiny voice) '' ''Rose and Aoi looked at Boss because of his creepy way of changing personalities. '' At an unspecified location ''The Kaze Pirates’ ship, Mangetsu was heading towards the island that Aoi was at. They just went in the direction of the dinosaur, hoping that they would reach where it would land. '' At another unspecified location ''The Skyline Pirates’ ship, SkyGlider was heading towards Sabaody Archipelago hoping to find the wyvern that had kidnapped Rose. '' At yet another unspecified location ''The Angel Pirates’ ship, Wings had already flown to the next island and had asked people if they saw a beast flew by. The people had pointed at the same direction that they saw the gargoyle and the crew is heading there as quickly as possible. '' ''On all three ships, the captains can be seen standing on the deck looking for the figure of the beast that they had failed to protect their nakama from. '' Back on Boss’ island ''Crystal had woken up two hours after she was brought to the island. A couple of hours has passed and it is now noon, the next day. Rose, Aoi, and Crystal had been left outside the entire time. They were being guarded by the three beasts. Rose, Aoi, and Crystal got to know each other within that time and tried to make a plan to escape. Now they have a plan and is about to put it into action. '''Rose: ''(whispers) Okay, are you guys ready? '''Aoi/Crystal: '(whispers) ''Yeah. '''Rose: '''K, let’s go. ''Rose and Crystal got up and distracted the three beasts by doing tricks, like juggling and dancing. While the beasts were distracted, Aoi got up and walked towards Boss. She came up to Boss and started stripping slowly in front of him. She took off her shirt, revealing her bra. Boss sat there watching her with a stern look on his face. Rose Aoi pretended to take off her bra and Boss’ stern face stayed the same except, he had a goofy smile, a slight nosebleed, and a blushing a lot. Rose disappeared in an instant from where she was and appeared behind Boss. She used her powers and made stone pillars appear from the ground and surrounding Boss, capturing him. '' '''Boss: '''You bitch…! '''Rose: '''Gotcha. Good thing that you’re such a pervert. ''(smirks) Boss: 'Hmph. This would’ve worked well IF I didn’t already know that you were gonna pull some kinda stunt on me! ''Boss stood up from his hammock, breaking the stone pillars surrounding him and grabbed Rose and Aoi by the neck. '' '''Crystal: '''Nooo! Let them go! ''Crystal ran towards Boss, trying to punch him. 'Boss: '''Tekkai! ''Crystal punched him but Boss used Tekkai, making the punch hurt Crystal instead. '' '''Boss: '''Heh! Is that all you got?! ''(smiles evilly) '???: '''WHOOOOOOHOOOOHOOOHOOO!!!!!! ''From the sky, a yell of excitement came out as a flash of bright light came falling down. Everyone stared at the bright light. '' '''Rose: ' NOVAAAAA!!!! (tears up) The bright light disappeared and revealed a certain Birkan in his half hummingbird form. '' '''Rose: '''EHHHHHHH?? WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!?! '''Crystal: '''Lucifer!!! ''(tears up) Lucifer flew down and imbued his talon with Haki and kicked the gargoyle right at the right side of the jaw. The gargoyle lost its balance and fell. It got up, with a broken fang. '' '''Lucifer: '''Heh. I’m here! ''Crystal ran towards Lucifer and hugged him. Boss dropped Rose and Aoi. Boss was smiling crazily. The dinosaur flew towards Lucifer at a high speed and Lucifer was prepared to stop it with his Impact Shield but the dinosaur was slammed into the ground by hundreds of fists made out of air. '' '''Aoi: '''Shiro!!! ''Boss started laughing crazily. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. The dinosaur got up without, slightly damaged. The dinosaur screeched and the gargoyle roared. The wyvern roared even louder and all of them took to the air and charged towards Lucifer and Shiro. '' '???: 'Hikaru Hikaru Finger Gattling!!! ''Beams of light rained down from the sky. The wyvern was completely destroyed by the attack. The attack destroyed one of the dinosaur’s wings, making it incapable of flying. The gargoyle managed to get away from the attacks before it was hit. '' '''Rose: '''NOVAAAA!!!!! ''(tears up) 'Nova: '''Heeeyyy, beautiful. Your knight in shining armour is here. ''(smiles charmingly) Rose ran up to Nova as if she were about to give him a hug but instead she punched him. '' '''Rose: '''You idiot!!! Where the hell were you?!? ''(punches Nova while having white eyes and fangs look while yelling) That bird thing and that albino beat you here!!! '''Lucifer/Shiro: ''(thinking to themselves while having the same reaction as someone being hit by Perona’s ghosts) Bird thing?? Albino?? '''Lucifer: '''Nova, what are you doing here? '''Nova: '''Hmm? Sorry but who are you? ''Lucifer showed the same reaction as to when Rose called him a Bird thing. Crystal can be seen with Lucifer in the background patting his back going “there, there”. '' '''Shiro: '''Hahahahaha! I don’t know who you are but it seems that youre not important enough for someone such as Nova to remember you. Right, Nova? '''Nova: '''Hmm, who are you? ''Shiro makes a reaction like when Sanji saw his bounty poster picture. '' '''Shiro: '''How could you not remember me?!? '''Nova: '''AAAHHHHH!!! It’s you… ''(pauses for a couple of seconds in awkward silence)…who are you? Shiro: ''(sighs) Nevermind. ''Lucifer, Shiro, Nova, Rose, Aoi, and Crystal was standing on one side of the island. Lucifer was holding his trident in one hand and shield in the other. Shiro was standing in a cool pose and Nova was prepared to unsheathed his sword. The dinosaur jumped over everyone and landed behind Boss. The gargoyle flew over and landed behind Boss. Ed walked up while holding a sheathed katana in his hand. Boss stood there laughing crazily. '' '''Boss: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! This is just so freakin’ amazing!!!!!! ''(smiling crazily and evily) '' ''Everone stared at Boss, the guys looking creeped out and the girls looking scared. '' '''Boss: '''I get to sell these hot girls for a ton of cash AND I’ll turn in your bounties. I’m gonna be set for life!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! '''Shiro: '''Oi, oi! This guy’s getting cocky. ''(frowning) 'Lucifer: '''He just doesn’t know just how strong I can be! ''(cocky smile) 'Nova:'Heh! Lets just see how strong this guy really is!! (smiling charmingly) Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:1NF3RNO Category:Generalzer0 Category:Firefist553